Office Pool
by Erynn4
Summary: Gibbs, Tony and Major Mass Spec. A short one-shot, just a bit of fun. Gibbs/DiNozzo


**Authors note: **This is my first published fic on the archive, just a quick one-shot, please review

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and nobody. There is not a single original character or setting in this story. One day, I hope to have a Tony DiNozzo of my very own, but until then I make no profit from this effort, except for the inevitable increase in warm fuzzies that come from reviews.

*****

Abby stopped abruptly before the door of her lab. There, in her lab, in plain view. And - "Hey! What _are_ you doing?" Her voice was high and squeaky.

Tony and Gibbs broke apart guiltily. Tony spun around to face Abby, his hands raised.

"Abbs, hey girl, how you doin'. Ducky said you weren't going to be in today, something about you not feeling well or something, so we were um... well ... So are you feeling better then..."

Gibbs surreptitiously, he hoped, straightened and re-tucked his shirt while Tony was talking. He wasn't exactly sure how Tony's hands had gotten up underneath his shirt. The younger agent might be more than a little nervous about the prospect of a relationship, but he sure was an enthusiastic participant when the kissing started. "...maybe you should go home again if you're-"

"DiNozzo! Stop babbling." He snapped. His hand moved up to the back of Tony's head, but didn't connect. Instead, he lowered his hand to Tony's shoulder and squeezed gently. He sighed. "Get back to work, Tony." His hand slid off the younger man's shoulder and trailed its way down his arm, over the back of his hand. Tony shivered slightly.

Abby was gaping, for once bereft of words, her head passing back and forth between the two men.

"Right, Boss. Sor- I mean, yes, Boss. Shutting up now, Boss" Tony's cheeks were bright red and he rushed out of the lab, leaving Gibbs staring after him.

Abby studied Gibbs. His expression as he watched Tony leave the lab was not any of the patented Gibbs expressions that Abby knew. His ice-blue eyes practically sparkled with appreciation, and his lips curved upward in an almost-smile. In fact, on any other man, Abby would have called that look a leer. Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't leer, did he? However, she was getting distracted from her main point.

Abby began pacing back and forth in front of the unit leader. "You two... in my lab... I cannot believe it...well I can believe it, cos I saw it, and I'm a woman of science and I usually ...not always, but usually... believe my eyes when they tell me things... but when they tell me that my silver-haired fox and my Tony-bear are making out against Major Mass Spec, then I start to wonder if that cold medicine I took this morning so that I could come in to work and not let you down was really cold medicine and not some new hallucinogenic-"

"Abby." Gibbs leveled a stare at her and she swallowed and stopped moving. This was a look she knew, mostly. The eyes were still brighter than usual for a Gibbs stare. But this was Gibbs, and Abby was not afraid of Gibbs... most of the time.

"Gibbs." Her voice had an accusatory tone, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, effectively silencing her.

"You keep this quiet or your Caf-POW supply dries up."

Well, that was straight to the point. But, Abby reminded herself, it was not _the _point. She resumed pacing.

"I'm crushed, Jethro. How could you think that about me? You know I would never betray you! As for you and Tony, you really think that's a secret? You work in a building full of investigators. There's an office pool on when you two are gonna get it together! Which, btw, I just lost." Abby clapped both hands over her mouth. Gibbs crossed his arms, the only sign that he was listening. "Anyway, that's not why I'm angry. No. _This _is about _you_, in _my_ lab, with _my_ equipment! Don't you know how expensive this stuff is? No, of course you don't, you sign the requisition forms without looking at the cost and then the director comes and sees me and I have to justify myself to her about why we need new equipment, and what if you'd broken the Mass Spec, and I'd have had to explain that to her and I can't believe you would try to get me fired, Gibbs!"

"Abby. You're not going to get fired. You know that I would never let anyone but me fire you. And... I promise not to do it again."

Abby cocked her head, waiting. "And?"

Gibbs growled. "Your caffeine is safe."

"Okay then. We're good." Abby turned around, and started to boot up her computers. "It's not like there isn't at least a dozen decent supply closets in this building you could use. Or the lift. Like you haven't used that before." She muttered under her breath as she moved.

"Abby."

She started and turned around. "You're still here?"

Gibbs took a couple of step towards his forensic scientist. "Tell me about this pool."

*********************************************************************************************************

Tony sat at his desk, attempting to concentrate on his email. He knew there were at least two there that had information on their current open case, but he couldn't bring himself to focus his eyes properly. Visions of his boss pouncing him in Abby's lab were dancing behind his eyelids and God help him if he didn't like it!

To begin with he'd been a little confused at the change in Gibbs demeanour in the last few weeks. The change, while not unwelcome, was a little sudden. Now, Gibbs - Jethro - he corrected himself, touched him all the time. A hand on the shoulder, fingers brushing over an exchange of coffee cups, the guiding hand on the small of his back as they entered a room. The uncharacteristic touching was accompanied by a low growling sound the boss made whenever anybody made a comment about Tony's personal life, and the _looks._ The looks he'd been getting from Gibbs had enough fire to melt Tony's expensive Italian shoes, not to mention that weak-kneed feeling he was becoming all too familiar with. Of course, it had taken Gibbs' tongue in his ear to clarify the situation completely, but now he was getting with the program. And looking forward to reruns. It looked like Rule 12 was flying out the window.

The lift door opened and the subject of Tony's musings stalked out toward the team. "McGee!" Ziva hurriedly took her legs off the desk they'd been resting on and McGee jumped to his feet as if his pants were suddenly on fire. "Uh Boss.." Tim's voice died when he saw the look on Gibbs' face as he walked right up to the young agent and slapped him upside the head.

"Owwww!"

Gibbs stared.

"Umm, okay I've screwed up. But... Boss... could you tell me how so that I know for next time?"

"Figure it out, McGee!"

"Yes, Boss." McGee was now terrified and confused. Tony smirked, mainly out of habit. Gibbs turned on him, and he flinched. The Gibbs stare evolved, transformed, and suddenly Tony's throat was very very dry, again, for what seemed like the millionth time. Gibbs turned and stalked back towards the lift.

"DiNozzo! My office! Now!"

Swallowing, Tony scrambled up from his seat, nearly tripping over his chair in his haste. "On your six, Boss."


End file.
